


Stereotypes

by Yuna_Starlines



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Happy Ending, Human AU, M/M, Past Anxceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23256934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuna_Starlines/pseuds/Yuna_Starlines
Summary: He will learn to love him, eventually.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	Stereotypes

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you like this one, I did enjoyed writing it, haha. Also, I am very sorry for the bad english, since it's not my first language. In tumblr I had a prompt list of dodie's songs so yes.

When Virgil decided to break-up with Damien, it was the last time. He had given so many opportunities to him to change, to improve, to give him a sign that he cared about that relationship just as much as Virgil cared.

He didn’t, so when Virgil broke up with him, for the ninth time, it was for the good. He wasn’t going to fall for any more of Damien’s tricks.

* * *

It went okay for a few months. Damien still sent him some texts, and Virgil still answered but he wasn’t going to fall again. No.

_Even if a small part of him wished for Damien to care about it._

* * *

When school started again, Virgil was slightly relieved, since now he wouldn’t have to share most of his classes with his ex, even if they still talked it was quite uncomfortable for Virgil, at least.

It was in the second period when he met him, and at that moment he didn’t care much about him. Mr. Sanders, the Chemistry teacher, presented him.

“Hey, people, we have two new students. Please guys, introduced yourselves.”

Virgil didn’t pay much attention to them, just the basic I’m Roman and I’m Remus. It wasn’t until Roman ~~(or was it Remus?)~~ sat next to him, “Can I be your science partner? I really don’t want to work with my brother.” 

“Uh, sure. I don’t mind.” 

Roman smiled, and Virgil didn’t think much about it, but he couldn’t help but noticed what a beautiful smile he had.

* * *

Virgil didn’t realize how much his life change by becoming his chemistry partner until he was in Roman’s room, playing Mario Kart and laughing his ass off. It wasn’t as if he they became best friend at the beginning, no. It took some time, Virgil being a procrastinator and Roman wanting to work in the chemistry project since day one, but at the end of the day, it was okay.

Patton said they completed each other. Virgil still couldn’t believe he had more friends since becoming Roman’s chem partner. He even got along with Remus, even if sometimes he creeped the fuck out of him.

He almost forgot about Damien. Almost being the key word.

* * *

  
Virgil couldn’t believe he was once again crying because of him. He gripped the edge of his hoodie and clean harshly his eyes. 

Damien, fucking Damien and his inability to fucking compromise _I just hope you never forget how much I do love you, Virgil. It was never my intention to hurt you like that._

And what was he supposed to do with that apologize? 

Virgil knew he better got his shit together; he was crying in the school for fuck sake. He cleaned once again his eyes, and prayed it looked as if he was tired and not as he just cried his eyes out inside a janitor closet.

He took out his phone, to check what class he had next. History, and since he was pretty good at that, he going to skip that class and sleep in the school gardens, yes. 

Virgil was just ready to leave the building and go to the garden, when Roman bumped him.

“Oh, hey Virgil, I was just about to text you…” Roman checked his face, “Are you okay?”

“Yes,” He lied, “I was going to sleep a little, I feel very tired.”

Roman hummed, clearly not buying the lied, “Okay, I’ll keep you company, if that’s alright?”

And Virgil just started to cry again, and Roman held him. They walked together around the gardens, while Virgil _talked, talked and talked_ about Damien, about how he knew how he wasn’t bad but goddamit.

Roman kissed his temple, “You deserve better, Vi.”

And Virgil may not have known this, but Roman’s heart ache by seeing his friend crying, _you deserve better, Vi, hopefully I can be that._

* * *

It had been two months since the last time Virgil talked or text for the matter, with Damien.

The thing was, that the only person in the world who knew that Virgil loved pink roses was Damien, so when he opened his door and found a bouquet of pink roses, he instantly thought of him.

He rolled his eyes, and when he was about to throw them into the trash and forget about them, he saw the letter with a big golden R. 

_For the best friend I could ever asked for,_   
_-Roman D. Prince_

Virgil couldn’t help but smile and feel some buttery thing inside his stomach.

On his locker he found a box of strawberries, because he didn’t like chocolate.

Then a bracelet, and finally Roman holding more flowers, with Remus and Logan holding a sign that read _Prom with me? Please_? and Patton taking photos with his phone in the middle of the school gardens. Virgil chuckled because only Patton was enjoying this.

Virgil was so fucking sure he hated great and big gestures, but at the moment he loved it. 

“Of course, you big sap.” Roman hugged him, and the people who were filming and watching awwed.

Virgil loved it.

* * *

He was in his room, smiling at the photos that Patton tagged him on Facebook, when he received Damien’s call. 

He ignored it, and he couldn’t help but feel slightly proud of himself.

* * *

The days that followed before Prom night, was full of Roman always holding Virgil’s hand, and constant emoji kisses, and here I bought this because I thought about you.

It was as if Roman was almost waiting for him, and it was such a beautiful cliché.

~~And Virgil felt slightly guilty because he really liked roman’s attention, but at the same time he knew that if Damien asked him again, he would probably say yes.~~

* * *

When prom night arrived, Virgil and Roman were using matching suits. Roman picked him up and held his hand.

“Thanks for this, Virgil.” He squeezed his hand.

And when they slow-danced together, Virgil kissed him for the first time.

* * *

Damien confronted him one day, at his house, “You don’t even like those things, Virgil!”

“Why do you care?!” Virgil snapped, “Suddenly, when I finally move on you suddenly care about us?!”

“I have always care about you, Vi.” He said, softly, getting closer. Virgil tensed, but didn’t moved, “Please…” He pecked his lips. “You don’t even like him,” he grabbed his hands, “You love me.”

Virgil took a step back, “I do like him, De.” He said, and with the back of his hand he cleaned his lips, “and I loved you, so very much.”

He opened the door, “Sadly for you, I’ve learned to love myself, so you better watch me fall for every damn stereotype.” He took a deep breath, fighting the tears back, “Out. Now.”

He did cry that night.

Later, he texted Roman.

_Damien came at my home_

He saw the status of Roman changing from typing… to online at least three times.

_And? How are you feeling?_

Virgil chuckled, wondering how he manage to find someone as amazing as Roman.

_emotionally drained_   
_he pecked my lips_   
_but I kick him out_   
_sorry_

Virgil felt his heart drumming into his ribcage as Roman’s status was typing…

_I’m mad, but with him, dw._   
_Wanna talk about it?_

_No, not really_.

_So, lunch tomorrow, sweetheart?_

Virgil sent him an emoji heart.

* * *

Two months later, Virgil asked Roman to be his boyfriend, to became official.

That day Virgil blocked Damien from all social media.

* * *

They were laying on Roman’s couch, waiting for Remus and Logan to bring food, while Patton was in the kitchen doing something. Virgil’s head was on Roman’s chest, and it felt so natural.

“Roman?”

“Yes?”

“I think I love you.”

Roman smiled as if someone told him he won the lottery, “I love you too, Vi.”

Yes, he really loved Roman, and it couldn’t be happier.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> Follow me on Tumblr at @yuna-dan


End file.
